Music Box Lullaby
by Rustic Zebra
Summary: While it is hard to predict most things in life, there is one thing you can almost always bet on and win every time: That the last person you expect, you'll fall in love with.
1. Through the Window

Hi Everyone! This is just a note to let you all know that this is the revised story, and yes, I do plan on updating and I promise not to let two years go by this time before I do…

* * *

**Music Box Lullaby**

Chapter One: Though the Window

"So, are you going to ask him out or what?" Lily asked taking a long sip off her drink and breaking a bar off a chocolate slab sitting nearby. She cast a glance at over at Lori Pawson, whose cinnamon eyes were surveying a table over on the other side of the room thoughtfully.

She shrugged. "I don't know, Lily. Maybe…"

"It can't be that hard to figure out if you like the guy or not." Lily glanced over at where Aaron Temple was sitting with some other seventh years playing what looked like exploding snap.

It was late in the afternoon and they had spent most of the day in the sun outside, chatting and meeting others who had come to sit in the heat. One guy in particular had caught Lori's eye, and they had chatted for a while, but since then she had said nothing about it.

Both Lily and Lori talked about relationships a lot since coming to Hogwarts. At first, dreaming about meeting handsome, rich men and having them whisk them away to a problem free life, that dream died fast. Soon, they, and everyone else, were hearing about the Dark Lord's murders daily; couples that were being torn apart by death, and young men and women dying before having a chance to live life and to love. Lily now understood why a lot of people she had known, who had already left Hogwarts, had yet to fall in love and marry. Or rather let themselves fall in love. It was impossible to tell who was falling under the Dark Lord's shadow.

A sharp gab in the ribs reminded Lily that she was currently holding a conversation and told her that she had missed something that Lori had said. Blinking dumbly Lily quickly said, "Sorry, what?"

Lori sighed and Lily knew without looking that she was giving her that expression that she had come to know by heart; the one that wondered if Lily ever paid attention to what Lori was saying.

Lily gave her the best apologetic smile she could muster. "Sorry," she mumbled and offered Lori some of the chocolate she had been munching on, but she swatted it away with her hand.

"I was saying," she said with a small smile on her lips. "That Aaron has a girlfriend, she in Ravenclaw. So that kind of ruins any chances I might have had. On top of that, they've been together since their third year, and claim to _love_ each other." Lily smothered a giggle at Lori's expression of distaste. "Stupid Mayble Mathews," she growled. "I think they're only together because of they're _expected_ to be together. Not because they _want_ to be," Lori continued, her imagination taking over.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Sure Lori. Whatever you say…"

"It's true!" She insisted pulling her eyes away from the Gryffindor boy they had wondered over to. "It is!" She grumbled for a few more minutes before sitting back in a huff with her arms crossed firmly across her chest, her eyes narrowed.

Lily laughed at her behaviour, and got a nasty glare back in return. "Shut up, Lily."

She didn't shut up as Lori had so nicely suggested, but instead greeted the other seventh year Gryffindor girls, Grace Whitefern, Corrine Coal, and April Lewis, who had taken seats across the table from them. "Hey guys."

"Hey Lori, Lily," April said, dumping her bag at the side of her chair and grinning at us as the other two took seats next to her and said their 'hellos'. "What you two been up to? We haven't seen you all day."

Grace gave an exasperated sigh. "It's _no_ wonder. I mean, not everyone goes to the library to work on some stupid assignment! Frankly, I can't imagine why you two _weren't_ there." She gave April a stare that suggested that she didn't willingly spend her day working. "Next time, I am so going to finish my assignment before the night before its due. What's up with Lori?" She added, nodding towards where Lori was now making puppy-dog eyes towards Aaron. "Wait a minute! Are you going ga-ga over Aaron Temple?"

"The same Aaron Temple who plays keeper for Gryffindor?" Corrine gushed, looking interested. "The same Aaron Temple who is supposedly in love with Mayble Mathews?"

"'Supposedly' being the key word," Lori muttered looking even sourer.

"Oh, so you know him," Lily said, sarcasm evident in her voice.

The others smiled. "Ah, don't worry Lori. Forget him! You always do - really, you're forever changing your mind about who you like."

"So, what's your point?"

"That he has a girlfriend," Grace stated simply. "Anyway, look around you!" she cried throwing her hands in the air. "Come on, choose another! There are plenty here!"

Lori scanned the common room critically.

"How about him?" Grace suggested wickedly, "That one, over there."

They all looked over to where Grace was pointing and Lily almost jumped when she saw the familiar face. He was in their year although she hardly spoke to him (Never if Lily had her way) with good reason.

James Potter had dark brown hair and olive complexion, and a devil-may-care aura about him. His dorm was on the same floor as the Lily's (but in the boy's section) and was directly across from theirs. He and his room mates always left the big windows unshuttered, leaving Lily and her dorm mates with a full view of their dorm- not that she spied. And as of late, these guys almost ALWAYS had a girl over: a different one each time at that.

Lily had always thought it amusing, especially when James caught sight of her in her dorm one morning as she sat doodling in a sketchbook near the window in the girls' dorm.

James had tipped his chin at Lily, smiled and waved.

What a player, she thought and had made a point to ignore him and had closed the curtains, feeling triumphant in doing so. Since then, he had made an effort to do something silly then every time Lily saw him from the window, like blowing her a kiss, or rubbing the spot on the bed next to him suggestively. It _was_ rather funny. And it always seemed to happen when Lily was at the window. In her classes (some of which James shared) things went had started to change from what they had been for the last two years. Instead of James constantly vying for her affections, he instead hung back and watched from afar.

This just gave Lily all the more reason to believe that James Potter was a player. He wanted to appear available, or at least, that was her guess. They had of course shared classes since first year. Now when they talked, it was usually just a 'hello' (not James usual quick pickup line) as their friends chatted.

In Lily's case, this friend was usually Grace.

And here was Grace trying to set Lori on him!

"Who, James?" Asked Lori, snapping Lily out of her daydream. "Nah, he's cute and all, but not my type."

Grace laughed, "Good, more for me then."

Lily inwardly sighed in relief. He was not the kind of guy she wanted her friend to lust after. But then again, Lori tended to go after guys that others were chasing. Lori swung her eyes around to Grace. "Don't bother," she told her amusedly. "He's hooked on Lily. Has been for ages, you know that. Remember fifth year, after that exam." Lori prodded, "And most everyday all of last year?"

"So what? Lily doesn't like him. Leaving James out in the open, right Lil's?"

"Please don't bring that up," Lily groaned. From half way through fifth year, till end of their sixth year, James Potter had been asking her out on a regular basis. It was only this year, their seventh, in which he had seemed to leave her alone. But not entirely, there were after all those funny moments by the window…

Grace grinned, "See?"

Lily was going over the situation in her head, knowing Grace wasn't being serious about James, when, to her utmost horror, the boy in question gathered his belongings and stood, his eyes swinging around to where the five girls sat. Out of the corner of her eye, Lily could have sworn she saw Grace grin. Her thoughts were confirmed when she heard it; "Hey, James!" Grace called, waving him over. "Come, have a seat," she offered when he got close enough. He sat down on the offered space between April and Grace. Lily silently cursed at herself for not getting up and leaving.

"Hey," he greeted with a smile, catching Lily's eye and he winked. 'Lady's man,' she thought, and smiled at him, making it as big and fake as possible.

There was a chorus of hellos and other various greetings in tow. "So Lily, how's your book going?" A cheeky grin now replaced the friendly smile he wore only moments earlier. Lily knew he was referring to the book she had been reading last time he has seen her at the window. She saw her friends questioning gazes (Maybe because they doubted Lily even owned a book she would read in her spare time) but ignored them.

"Wonderful," keeping the obviously fake smile in place and said this is an overly-enthusiastic voice. "Extraordinary. Almost finished." He just looked at her, with raised eyebrows and an amused smile.

"Really? If it's that good, I must borrow it sometime." Lily knew he was just playing with her, but felt her eyes narrow anyway.

Corrine must have noticed because the next moment the topic had changed. "Where's Sirius, Remus, and Peter?" she questioned. He shrugged, relaxing back into his chair. "Peter's attempting his essay. Remus is visiting his ill grandmother, and Sirius just walked in." Lily turned to see a rather tall boy with longish dark hair which hung over eyes make his way over to the table they all sat at.

He smiled cheerfully taking the free seat next to Lily, "Hello all!"

"Hello Sirius," She said amidst all the other welcomes'.

He leaned his head on his hand and stared at her. "How's the book going, Lily?" Apparently James had told Sirius about their 'window conversations.' Before she could reply, James had cut in.

"Very good, Sirius, wonderful even. You'll have to wait your turn through, I'm borrowing it next after Lily's finished."

Something about him made her _very_ jumpy.

Lily was about to say something, but again was interrupted, this time, by Lori. She leaned over and placed her hand on James' shoulder and tossed her honey brown hair over her shoulder, hitting me in the face with it as she did so. "Sorry about her, James, Lily has had a rough week."

What the...? Lily thought, shocked, rolling her eyes. Just a moment ago James wasn't her type, and now? She took her anger out on the table, glaring ruthlessly at. Without looking up, Lily could just see Lori batting her dark eyelashes and flashing her brown eyes, making them as large and as flirty as this guy-hunter could.

"Has she now?" That cheeky grin had returned.

"She has moods all the time. I think it's the red hair." Lori giggled and Lily found herself wanting to kick Lori, _very_ hard. James laughed and she knew the others at the table were all finding this exchange to be much to their amusement - Lily thought it was the smothered giggles that gave it away. Lily on the other hand sat there glaring, slightly less that entertained.

"Or maybe the bad day had something to do with it," Corrine supplied seeing the look on Lily's face. She glanced at her watch quickly. "Oh Lily, we better go send that owl before curfew. Come on," she started to get up and Lily quickly followed immensely grateful for the chance to escape from the group. Grace, Lori and April turned to them confused.

"What letter?" Lori asked looking suspicious.

"One to my sister I've been meaning to send for a while."

Grace looked at Lily suspiciously. "But you hate your sister, Lily."

Lily leaned from foot to foot nervously. "Yes well, I just need to ask her something."

They seemed to accept this answer but Grace still had that look in her eye; the look that told Lily that this conversation wasn't over.

James nodded to Lily and Corrine both, with a triumphant grin that made Lily want to punch him - hard. The two girls made their way quickly out portrait hole and up to the owlery. Lily scribbled a quick note, not to her sister, but to her muggle friend, Cheryl, whom she had known since she was small, telling her she would be home the following weekend for holidays. She attached it to one of the school owl's legs and watched as it flew off into the oncoming darkness.

"Better head back," Corrine said. "We have ten minutes to curfew."

When they entered the common room, Lily's gaze quickly went to the table where her friends (minus James and Sirius) had been sitting. She wasn't sure if she was glad or disappointed when she found it empty. They headed up to their dorm where they found the curtains around April's bed tightly closed. She often was asleep first, and more often than not, the first one up. Grace was still up, engrossed in one of her many Teen-witch magazines as was Lori. Corrine hopped into bed herself but Lori on the other hand squealed in delight, when she noticed the two were back, a beaming smile was on her immaculately painted lips.

"Oh Lily, you didn't tell me that James and you had become friends! I mean, he's liked you for ages, right. But it's great that you two have finally become mates! He must be the hottest guy in Brittan! Now you can hook us up! Do you think he likes me?"

Grace looked over; obviously this conversation was more interesting than what was in her magazine. Corrine paused what she was doing, also taking the time to watch.

Lori was so caught up in her dream world she didn't notice the horrible look Lily was giving her.

"Please don't tell me you've fallen for James Potter now!" Lily exclaimed. "Come on, before you said, and I quote; 'he's cute and all, but he's not my type.' What happened to that train of thought? It was a good one! All of a sudden he talks to you and becomes the hottest guy in Brittan? It's not like you've never spoken to him before now!" Lily sighed and rubbed her temples with her fingers. Lori wasn't listening. She had an ecstatic smile planted firmly on her lips. "He's a womanizer, Lori. He's probably got about five different girls over a week. Besides you've never said anything before now and you've been in his classes for the last six years!"

"Not true," she replied stubbornly, still somewhat in a daze. "I've always considered him gorgeous. And he is." She closed the drapes around her bed finishing our conversation.

One fact Lily couldn't argue with.

She sat down on her bed, feeling a headache coming on. "What does it matter, Lily?" Grace asked from her bed. "I mean, like I said earlier; Lori is forever changing her mind about who she likes. Just look at how fast she forgot Aaron Temple." She was quiet for a minute. "Lily, do you like James? Is that what this is all about?"

Lily sucked in a deep breath and glared over at her. "No! Of course not!" She quickly drew her curtains and laid down trying to block out Grace's words. What was she thinking? Lily had never cared so much about who Lori was fussing over - why start now? After all, it wasn't as If _she_ liked James. Lily laughed quietly to herself. _James and I_, she thought, _Yeah, right...when Petunia becomes a witch_.

* * *

When morning came, last nights argument was put behind the girls and forgotten. Or at least they tried to forget about it. April was up early (as always) and had vast amounts of energy (too much, in Lily's opinion for this early hour), and being her usual bubbly self. She was currently trying to haul the other four all out of bed and down to the great hall for breakfast. Since it was Saturday, none of them felt the urge to comply and hurry to get up. "Come on," April whined as she tugged Lily's blankets off. "I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry," came the muffled reply from Lily's bed.

With the lack of sheets and blankets, Lily felt forced to get up and face the day. April grinned with triumph when Lily got up and staggered around the dorm, eyes still bleary from sleep. As she got ready, April kept telling her to hurry and to move quicker, which really didn't go down well with Lily as she did her best to move fast while her limbs were still sleepy. As they left, Lily couldn't help but stare enviously at Corrine, Grace and Lori who had all turned a deaf ear and gone back to sleep.

They entered the great hall and went to take seats near the far end of the Gryffindor table. Lily couldn't help but notice James and a few other Gryffindor's a few places down from them.

"Hey Lily, April" said Anna a fourth year, one of the people sitting with James. "There's some free seats here." She nodded at the seat across from her. Lily sighed as April stood and walked down to join them and was forced to follow. It wasn't that she didn't like Anna, she was very friendly and nice. It was James who Lily was uncomfortable sitting with.

"Hello Anna," Lily greeted with a smile taking the seat offered.

"You're up early for a Saturday," she commented with a smile. "It usually takes to about ten before you grace us with your presence."

"April woke me."

She laughed and so did the culprit - other wise known as April. "Oh, by the way, this is Ruth and Jo," Anna said pointing her two friends out. "And I suppose you know James and Remus."

Lily nodded and smiled 'hello' at the rest of the group. "I like your hair," said the small blond girl sitting next to me, who had been introduced as Ruth. "Is it naturally like that, or is it a spell?" She reached out and gently fingered a clump of hair that escaped my rushed pony tail. She seemed curious and fascinated by its' colour.

Lily laughed. "No, unfortunately it grows this way. It seems to have developed an attitude problem."

This didn't seem to faze Ruth in the slightest. "Man, I would kill for hair like this. Want to trade?" she asked with a goofy smile on her face.

"I would in a heart beat, trust me. You don't know what its like."

Ruth gave a grin and resumed eating her breakfast and talking to the Anna and Jo. Lily turned to ask April what she had planned for the day but found herself faced with her back. April it seemed, was having a very expressional conversation with Remus about, from what Lily could gather, some essay they were suppose to be writing.

And she was the one who had dragged her here!

"Know the feeling," said a voice that Lily knew well.

Lily turned slowly and faced the inevitable; James Potter. "Know what feeling?" She asked politely.

"The one where you're forced somewhere against your will, only to be ignored. In fact," he continued, faking a look of surprise. "Gosh! It's happening to me right now!"

Hiding a smile (James Potter is _not_ _funny_!). "I hope you're not planning to get an acting job with skills like those."

He grinned, "Acting? Nah, that's not on my 'To do' list. Becoming a knight on the other hand..."

"A knight?" Lily questioned curiously.

He took a bite of his toast and grinned, looking at her over the rim of his glasses. "Sure, why not? You don't think I could be one? Ha!" he cried, swinging an invisible sword around, supplying his own sound effects. "Take that you evil being! And that! Whoosh!"

Lily held back a laugh at his antics. "James, you do realize that there are no knights anymore. I think you'd be hard pressed to find a job."

He stopped fighting his invisible opponent and turned to her. "Well sure I realize. But I suppose I could always become a seer," He said thoughtfully. "I mean, Professor Hargot has to retire sometime, she must be like 200 by now!"

"Oh, please no."

"No?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Yeah, why not Lily? He could become take Hargot's place as the new divination teacher," April laughed, leaning into the conversation. _Oh, look who wants to talk now…_

"Shut up, April." Lily told her trying to glare but failing miserably (It was after all _very_ early, and everyone knows that you give the best glares when well rested).

"Shutting up."

She turned back to James after a moment, who had his hand held out expectantly. "What?" Lily asked, leaning away from him.

He gave a dramatic sigh. "You're hand Lily. I'll read your palm."

"Oh." Not quite sure of what he was planning, she held out her hand.

"Let's see..." James said, speaking in an airy voice, taking her hand in his larger, warmer one. "Wow, your fingers are like ice!"

Lily snapped her hand back as if burned. "That's very clever of you James; after all, it _is_ cold today." Even through she said this in a sarcastic manner, Lily felt her face flush and pushed her chair back and got up. "I'd better go," she said to April. "See you."

April grumbled a little before returning to her conversation with Remus. Lily swung her eyes over to where James was sitting. "Bye James." But James didn't say anything in return. When Lily looked over as she hurried out, he appeared to be deep in thought. _Wait - did I just have a semi - friendly talk with James Potter_? Feeling rather angry with herself, she pushed the thought aside. _He's a womanizer, Lily. You've seen the girls; don't become another notch on his nightstand.  
_


	2. In Bloom

**Music Box Lullaby**

Chapter Two: In Bloom

Lily surprised herself that day and the next by not seeing James Potter at all for the remainder of it. Corrine was kind enough to point out that they had had many other days like this (we usually called them Saturday and Sunday). Grace also made a comment on the fact that Lily had never kept track of her interaction with James before either.  
But of course, she had never hated him as much as she did now.

Their conversations were dominated all weekend by Lori, who was convinced that some day she would become Mrs. James Potter and this didn't help Lily's moods. On Monday, it was inevitable that she would see James. After all, they shared some classes. She resumed her natural actions and managed to ignore him and things went on like they always had for the past six years.

Lily didn't think it mattered much anymore anyway, as they had a two week Easter holiday coming up at the end of the week so she told herself that she had a lot of time to forget him.

By Wednesday, even through Lori was determined to prove to Grace that she didn't change her mind about who she liked constantly; Lily saw her eyes stray a few times over to the Ravenclaw table where Vincentio De'Busen was sitting with some other seventh years.

* * *

Lily sat at the window seat on Saturday morning, watching as the others packed. Besides April and herself, the others had left packing to the last minute, and were now hurling insults at each other over who stole who's sock. Lily (who was usually in there with the best of them hunting for her possessions) had already packed due to vast amounts of sulking the weekend before.

They had forty five minutes before they had to be downstairs with their belongings so April had gone to the library as an escape, saying that there were some books she needed to get before she left.  
Lily, who had lived with a sister who continuously threw screaming fits, was able to block out the noise, and curled up on the window seat, scribbling randomly on a scrap piece of parchment. She had decided that she wouldn't let some pig take away the most comfortable spot their dorm had to offer. After she had been there a while, Lily looked up and across at the dorm level to our own. She watched as the door swung open and a tall raven haired fifth year walked in, followed by James. Lily felt a burning in her stomach, the burn of contempt. It rose up to her throat before she was able to push it aside.

_I knew it!  
_  
She turned away and avoided looking into James' dorm room for about thirty seconds. But instead of the ugly scene she had expected to see - the one in which James and the girl were tangled in each others arms, instead Lily saw James sprawled, eyes closed, out over what must be his bed - _alone. _

Lily returned to her scribbles, feeling in a much lighter mood and grinning in triumph. _That girls got brains after all _she thought, liking the girl a lot more than she did half a minute before, and made a mental note to talk to her next time she saw her.

Lily managed to keep from looking at him for a full minute now, before she turned back. But this time his eyes were open looking straight at her. She gave an involuntary shriek and fell sideways off the seat, landing in a rather unlady like fashion on the floor.

Grace, Lori and Corrine had all stopped bickering to laugh at her expense. Alice, who had walked in just in time to witness the fall, hurried to Lily's aid and bent over to help her up.

Lily took her offered help and stood up, making a show of dusting down her clothes and glaring at three certain friends who were trying without success to cover their giggles. In the back of her mind I knew that she was just trying to put off the inevitable and looking out that blasted window. She armed herself with a smile. "I'm fine, April. Thanks."

Grace caught my eye and smirked knowingly. "Golly Lily," she stated, the sarcasm obvious in her voice. "What was it that made you tumble? Is there something at the window?"

Lily froze, "There was a bug."

"Oh really?"

Lori stared, horrified of a bug in the dorms, her eyes clouded with worry. It was common knowledge to the rest of the girls that Grace was petrified of any creepy-crawls and the fact that her bed was closest to the window didn't help any.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Lily said, "Don't worry Lori, I squashed it." She tried to smile kindly.

Lori nodded accepting Lily's pitiful answer and went back to packing, as did the others - but not before Grace shot her a skeptical look.

Gathering what little pride she had left and Lily picked up her parchment and sat back down into the cosy spot she had come to love. The window seemed to draw her and she couldn't help but look back over at the source of her embarrassment - James. A wry smile played on his lips. That boy was treading on dangerous ground. She flashed my green eyes at him and gave the best death glare she could muster. If looks could kill...

His smile grew until he was grinning that damn charming grin of his. He picked up a nearby drink and did a spoof toast it to her.

Lily felt a smile tug at her mouth but kept it in check. After all, she didn't want him to think she thought his jokes were funny.

"Lily!"

She looked away from his humorous antics to look at Corrine, a blank expression on her features. Then came the _look_ again. The look that Corrine had mastered - the look of annoyance at Lily's incapably to listen.

"We have to be down and ready in ten minutes. Come on and grab your stuff, where going!"

She shook her head and walked out with the other three. Whilst she shoved her parchment into her pocket, Lily stole one more glance back out the window. His dorm was empty. She tried to ignore the disappointment she felt, but she quickly _found a way to justify it. He_ is pretty silly, and everyone needs a good laugh once and a while, Lily told herself. She shut the door as she left, left to the place that she called home.

* * *

The train ride home was rather uneventful, games of exploding snap were played, gossip was spread, and in Grace's case, bags were misplaced. It wasn't long before they were saying their goodbyes, promising to owl each other, and leaving with their families. As Lily made her way through the crowds she vainly searched out James, but he was nowhere in sight. Lily inwardly cursed herself for looking, but soon forgot and was drawn into her fathers embrace.

After telling her father, Perry Evans, all bout her last term (complete with sound effects and hand actions) Lily let her thoughts wander for the rest of the ride home. The motion of the car soon rocked her to sleep and she woke up in the late afternoon, just as they drove into her hometown.

She watched through the window as she felt the car slow down as they turned into her circular road, with the perfectly trimmed hedges on each side. Lily flushed with happiness as she took it all in. She could see her house, the front lawn spread out before her and she could see the tip of a large sprawling red maple tree (great for climbing!) which peeked out from behind the roof. There was a pair of enormous weeping willow trees, the tip of the branches sweeping the ground, forming a cave of shadows on the front lawn. Lily remembered the games she had played as a child, hidden beneath the cover of those very same trees.

When she was younger, before she had left for Hogwarts, she had use to sit outside on the lawn with her muggle friend Cheryl Benson and admire the house, thinking it resembled a wedding cake with all its layers. Her home was a gingerbread Victorian house with many frills, its white paint spotless, always looking freshly painted. It had three stories with an attic and a basement and the lawn at the back of the house extended out down to where there was a small stream.

Lily jumped from the car as soon as her father had brought it to a complete stop. She bounded up the stairs, forgetting she was seventeen (and a half!), and hurled herself inside. As soon as she entered, the sent of flowers invaded her senses. Her mother, being a local florist, always claimed that flowers was her first love, and was always placing bunches all over the house. She was the best in town, and was forever advising brides to be on choices and such.

Lily's father was proud of her mother, and although he would never dare to admit it, his pride showed through in Lily and her sister's names; both being named after flowers, both representing her mothers achievements.

She hurried through the foyer, the stained glass from the double doors she had come through, placed colored patterns on the ground. She didn't stop to take this in as she moved past the living room and down the hall to where her mother would no doubt be reading one of her trashy novels in the lounge room.

Lily walked in silently as not to disturb her.

"Hello Mum," Lily called. Joy Evan's looked up sharply and smiled warmly at her daughter, and hurriedly got to her feet, sweeping Lily into her arms.

"Oh Lily, your back! This is wonderful, the whole family together again." Her mother held her at arms length looking her over before smiling that warm smile again. "You look wonderful, Lily, you really do."

"Thanks, Mum," Lily grinned. "Where Petunia?"

She sighed and her smile faulted a bit. "Petunia's locked herself away in her room talking to some young man on the phone."

Lily didn't try to hide her surprise. _Who on earth would want to talk to her?_

Some of her thoughts must have showed on her face because Joy changed the subject quickly. "Will you be on shop floor with me tomorrow, Lily?"

"She only just got home, Joy, and you're already getting her to work," Perry Evan said lightheartedly. He had followed Lily into the room, putting his keys down on a near by table and shrugging off his coat. "Give the girl a break!"

"No Dad, it's alright, I want to," Lily respond with a smile. Shop floor meant that she wanted Lily in her flower shop helping out. Lily had often spent her holidays doing this - It gave her time away from Petunia's taunts.

She stayed with her mother talking and catching up on news for well over an hour before her mother went to go get dinner started. Lily headed upstairs to where her room was.

Her room was large and spacious with a walk in wardroom and a bathroom which also connected onto Petunia's room. Paneled windows lined the far wall, giving her a view of the maple tree and the stream. Lily's room was her favorite spot in the house. Whenever Petunia came in (which was only if she had something nasty to say) she would complain that Lily's room was far too childish. She had stuffed animals lining the shelves on the walls, and dolls that had been brought back from other countries. Lily wasn't home enough to grow tired of the layout of the room because of this, it had been the same way for as long as she could remember.

She lay down on her bed, spreading her arms like a starfish. It was still relatively early but Lily was feeling tired from the long train ride. Sleep closed in eagerly around her, and when she woke up next, it was morning.

* * *

The next morning, Lily watched through the open shutters as the sun cast its rays over her room. She frowned remembering that open shutters was what James and his friends always had. She could hear Petunia moving around inside their bathroom, so she didn't bother getting up until she was sure that she had left. But even that couldn't stop Lily from avoiding her.

Lily had began to full up the sink with hot water, ready to wash her face, when the door to the bathroom room burst open and Petunia walked in.

Her mother had informed her last night that Petunia's left arm had just come out of a cast and Lily saw the way she moved it gingerly as she stepped into the bathroom. Despite her dislike for Petunia, Lily felt sorry that she had what her father referred to as 'egg shell' bones. It seemed that every time she fell, a bone would easily break.

"Is your arm O.K?" Lily asked, trying to act sisterly.

"Don't look at me with eyes filled with pity, Lily!" She ordered. "I just have a more delicate feminine body than that masculine one you were born with."

Lily shrugged and turned back to the sink, wetting a face cloth. But Petunia wasn't done just yet.

"And of course my arm hurts," she shrilled, her voice drilling into Lily's head. "It hurts like hell!" She was silent a moment looking her over. Lily was unsure of what to say. "I don't understand why you don't break your bones as much as I do. But then again, you have a manly build so it's no wonder." She giggled as she tossed her challenge, but Lily didn't want to fight. "It's a good thing I have friends to help me out. There's a boy at university that helps me. He carries my books, and talks to me, and asks me all kind of questions. He's very good looking to. His name is Vernon, Vernon Dursley. I think he might pop the question soon."

Lily had a good idea of what that question was.

Petunia went on to tell Lily all about her boyfriend, Vernon, who sent her flowers and chocolates and other nice things. Finally, Petunia seemed to remember just who she was speaking to. Her pale, pasty face grinned wickedly as she said in a harsh voice, "I don't suppose you've ever had a boyfriend have you Lily."

"Breakfast is ready!" Their mother yelled from the bottom of the stairs startling them both.

Petunia smiled knowingly and left Lily to wash up in peace as she went to go downstairs for breakfast. Lily rolled her eyes at her sisters' behavior. She was twenty-one now, four years Lily's senior, yet she still continued to pick fights like a first year.

_I hope that Vernon marries her soon,_ she thought bitterly as she dried her face on a nearby towel. _I don't think I can stand her much longer._

* * *

Lily worked in her mother's flower shop, 'In Bloom,' three days over the first week of the holidays and on the other days she met up with Cheryl.  
On the Tuesday of the second week, she was working with her mother at the shop when Lily's worst nightmare came true. And no, I'm not talking about eating dairy products two weeks after their use-by date.

She anxiously glanced at her wrist watch, eleven minutes to go. Eleven minutes until her lunch break. Lily stared lamely at the buckets of flowers that decorated the shop, waiting for time to pass wishing she had thought to bring some music along to listen to.

"Excuse me."

Lily jumped as a male voice suddenly grabbed her attention. She hadn't heard anyone enter the store, and mentally cursed herself for slipping into a daze. Lily turned to offer her assistance and felt her heart lurch.

Fate had been cruel.

The person she wanted to forget most was giving her on of his most idiotic grins. How could she have missed _him_ coming in? James Potter was far too annoying to go unnoticed.

Clearing her throat and pretending she didn't know him, Lily asked, "Can I help you?"

He held her gaze a moment, his eyes twinkling, before replying. "I'm looking for something rather special."

_'Aren't we all?_' Lily mussed to herself. She resisted the temptation to consult her watch again. Would she even make it out of there on time? As Lily looked into his warm, hazel eyes, it no longer seemed to matter.

Lily gestured towards the half empty buckets of flowers surrounding them. "We've had a steady stream of customers today. I'm sorry that we don't have much left." She briefly wondered what one earth he wanted flowers for. "Sorry to disappoint you. Do you have something special planned?" Lily asked, thinking again of the steam of girls that were always around in his dorm room.

His lips split into a lady killer smile. "You could say that. I wonder if you'd help me. What would you suggest for an important date?

Lily strolled out from behind the counter and tried to ignore his alluring sent of aftershave.

"Roses are always popular."

"Which are your favorite?"

She looked at James' handsome face, and then turned away quickly. She felt flustered in his presence. _Damn! All this anxiety is enough to give me an ulcer._

Lily's mother, who had been out the back, came out in time to hear this last line. "Oh," she said pleasantly to James. "Lily's favorite flowers are lilies!" And laughed at her joke.

"I'll take some then."

"What for?" Lily asked quickly, ignoring her mothers pointed stare.

"Lily!"

James looked over to Joy Evans, giving her the same charming look that he used on everyone to get what he wanted. "Don't worry; she's always hasty towards me."

Lily glared, her eyes narrowing dangerously. How dare he? She wanted to point out that they had only really had a couple of very short _proper_ conversation aside from the ones where he would ask her out and she would reply with a 'no.'

Lily watched as her mother moved over to where a canister of lilies sat near the door and began choosing the best ones. "Lily," she called. "Come and wrap these please." She moved away from where she was sending James death glares and went to gather the lilies Joy had picked as she headed out into the back room again.

"Here you go," Lily said, with one of her very fake smiles that she saved only for him. She handed the bouquet of lilies that she'd wrapped in crinkly green paper to James. He handed over some muggle money to pay and Lily finalized the purchase.

When he made no move to leave, she sighed with annoyance and slumped onto the stool behind her, rubbing her temple. "Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

He just stood there, lilies in hand looking around. Joy's voice fluttered out into the store. "Pick out the dead heads from the plants in the window, will you Lily?"

Headache throbbing, Lily made her way to the front of the shop, James moved with her, although he kept his distance. She was just leaning over the canister of daffodils when she heard a knock on the display window. Lily looked up and saw Cheryl smiling and waving from the other side.

Good timing, Lily thought and silently welcomed the distraction. She waved Cheryl inside and greeted her old friend with a smile.

"Hey Lily," Cheryl greeted, steeping into the store, making the bell ring. She walked over to where Lily stood, and noticed James and gave him a smile as well.

"My break isn't for another four minutes; you don't mind waiting do you?" Lily asked making sure to ignore James.

Cheryl swayed from foot to foot with a sorry expression on her face and Lily couldn't stop the sinking feeling that settled in the pit of her stomach. "That's why I'm here. I can't make it to lunch today. Mum got a phone call this morning that Grandpa was ill; we're heading out there now." she smiled apologetically, her fingers knotting themselves together.

Then it happened. What made Lily's day go from bad to worse.

"Don't worry about it," she heard James say from behind her. "I was just here to take her to lunch anyway."

Lily turned sharply looking firstly and James then back to Cheryl. "He was not!"

"How do you know I wasn't?" He fired back at her, "What did you think I was waiting for?"

"Hell to freeze over...I don't know! Something! But most defiantly not that!"

Cheryl looked surprised to say the least. Her wide aqua eyes went from one to the other as they argued. "Uh, Lily," she interrupted, looking amused. "I have to go. Mum, Dad and Sillas are in the car waiting. Have fun with your friend."

"He's not my friend." Lily said through clenched teeth.

She laughed and moved towards the door. "I'll call you when I get back." Cheryl opened the door, making the bell tingle. "Bye..."

"James," James said promptly.

"Bye James, Lily." She watched as Cheryl crossed the street, dodging cars, and waved as she left.

Lily glanced at her watch. It rested exactly on one meaning it was lunch break. She glanced at James who was staring expectantly at her.

_Should I be glad?_

* * *

Thanks for reading! 


	3. Black Listed

**Music Box Lullaby**

Chapter Three: Black Listed

Adding an accent to the last word, Lily put down her quill and leaned back in her seat to admire the sight. In neat, oblique letters, Lily had written:

_**To do list:**_

_Kill James Potter._

_Eliminate Cheryl._

_Dispose of my Mother._

Lily went over the list carefully in her mind. Before adding; '_go about life in a happy, flourishing manner,' _to the bottom of the short list.

There, perfect.

Oh yes, Lily was quite sure she wanted all three of these people dead, the sooner the better as far as she was concerned. All of them had played a key role in today's chain of ill-fated events. The whole situation could be blamed lock, stock and barrel on these three individuals.

First of all, Cheryl: for bailing out on their lunch date, leaving her to associate with James Potter. Secondly, James Potter: for stalking her and not going away. This act resulted in Lily lunching with the idiot. And thirdly, her mother (and as far as Lily was concerned the worst of the lot): for _making_ her go with James to lunch (_Really Lily, you'll certainly not bag yourself a bloke if you never go out with any who are interested!_).

Lily was in a huff with all three of them. She hadn't sulked like this in a long time. Not since start of sixth year when Thomas Boron dated her as a dare. Lily's face pulled into a scowl at the memory, her mood becoming darker just thinking about it. Lily had fancied Boron for months before he asked her for a date, to which she had eagerly agreed, only to be laughed at by him and his friends when she turned up to find Baron there with Suzy Loch, a girl Lily loathed.

Lily had moped around for a two weeks at being the laughing stock of the school (or as Lily felt at the time; the world) before she started to put the whole thing behind her. And she felt pretty confident in her abilities that she could go for longer this time. The whole Thomas Boron incident had been a mere warm up.

Thinking about it, Lily quickly added two more names to the list; Thomas Boron and Suzy Loch.

She stood up and pinned her to-do list the corkboard which hung over her desk, and stepped back to admire her work. _Excellent_, she thought to her self and picked up her duvet off the floor wrapping it around her body before falling backwards onto her bed.

If there was one thing she hated more than James-look-at-me-Potter, It was being forced to spend time (against her will) with James-look-at-me-Potter. This had happened a lot this school year since they had been made Head Boy and Girl.

Once Lily had been shoved out of _In Bloom _by her _darling_ mother (who, by way, was now knocked off Lily's Christmas list), Lily and James had gone to a local café. Where she had tried not to look at him, tried not to laugh at his jokes, and repeatedly told her self that it was just an accident that his foot kept touching hers, and not to yell at him and make a scene about it(_there were people there she_ _knew_). But what annoyed Lily the most was that she _did_ look at him (hey, he was attractive!), and she _did_ laugh at his jokes (well he laughed at hers… it was only fair), and she found that she _didn't_ mind when his foot touched hers (Uh, she had sensitive feet?).

Lily sighed and wiggled her toes which hung over the edge of the bed. This wasn't fair. Life wasn't fair. Lily half wondered if James had slipped something into her drink at lunch, she shouldn't be so confused like this, she shouldn't like him. '_No, she didn't like him_,' she told herself. But, as much as Lily tried to deny it, she couldn't deny that she had had fun with James that afternoon. He had been funny, charming, and, this is what shocked Lily the most, _nice_!

James Potter is _not_ nice.

James Potter is _not_ charismatic.

James Potter is _not_ amusing.

James Potter _is_ a jerk.

James Potter _is_ a show off.

James Potter _is_ an unbearable git who likes to hex people at random and finds others misfortunes humorous.

JAMES POTTER IS NOT NICE!

Lily made a mental note to draw up that list later (when she could be bothered moving of course). But for now, Lily took up brooding instead; brooding about James-Bloody-Potter. James-the-Jerk-Potter, who had asked her out loads of times, and tried to talk to her loads of times, and tried to convince her to like her loads of times, it had never worked then, and it wouldn't work now!

Lily rolled over and curled into a ball, pulling the duvet over her head.

What had happened to that idiot she use to hate? This wasn't _fair_. She wasn't supposed to spend her holiday thinking about him! It wasn't fair!

* * *

Lily stayed that way mulling things over (over analyzing things) until Petunia burst into her room with the air of someone with a fork up their ----

"What do you want?" Lily groused from under her bedding, wishing she had thought to lock the door. How was she supposed to get in a good moping session if people interrupted?

Petunia stood over her with her hands placed steadily on her hips, a sneer twisting on her lips. "I heard you were out with a _boy_ today. Mum told me so," she alleged gleefully. "Has the little freak found another freak to date?"

Lily, who was already quite down on her self, mumbled something indistinguishable before adding, 'Go away," in a tiny voice.

"I for one can't believe you actually found someone who would have you," Petunia taunted openly. "I mean, you're not even pretty. Is he blind? He must be to want to date you. Is he even all there in the head, I bet he's brain damaged!"

For one Lily agreed with her. She herself had thought on numerous occasions that James must not be all there in the head, but chose not to tell Petunia this. Instead she just glared at her older sibling and grumbled, "He's not my boyfriend," before gathering all her energy and rolling over so that her back faced Petunia.

"Whatever," She said obviously enjoying herself. "You can point him out when I drop you back for school."

Now she had Lily's attention. "What?" she exclaimed, flabbergasted. "Why are you taking me, not Mum or Dad?"

Petunia's eyes flashed with delight, delight at knowing something Lily didn't. "Because dear sister," she drawled. "Our darling mother has a wedding which needs her talents that day, and our dear father flies out to Spain on business on Saturday. They have life's which don't just revolve around you, Lily."

Lily wondered weather Petunia thought that maybe it revolved around her.

Petunia walked to the door, kicking Lily's possessions which littered the floor, out of her path on her way. "Oh and Lily, dinner will be ready in five."

* * *

The rest of Lily's holiday was Potter-free (much to her delight), and filled with chocolates from Easter. The morning she was due to return to Hogwarts, Cheryl came over (Lily couldn't stay mad at her forever, and besides, Cheryl still owed her ten pounds).

Lily had crossed Cheryl's name off her '_to do list,'_ and asked after her grandfather who was now doing well, before she was shoved into the car by an impatient Petunia.

When she arrived to the station, she and Petunia were running late. Lily thought that this may be due to the fact that her older sister had stopped to pick up the latest shade of blush that was being released that day. Petunia thought otherwise and blamed it on Lily taking so long at the gas station they had stopped at for a bathroom break. They were now both fuming at each other.

Petunia left Lily in the car park with her bags and drove away without a glance back. This not fazing Lily in the slightest as she had spent the last seventeen (_almost eighteen_!) years dealing with her mutt of a sister, she quickly found her friends and clambered onto the train.

That night, she sat with her two closest witch friends, Grace and Corrine, in their dorm and gushed her guts out to them about what a jerk James Potter was. How _rude_ it was of him to just turn up like that, and how she didn't _really_ like him, she had just been taken aback that day in town.

Corrine listened to her friend, moan, complain, and sulk about the being that was James Potter, before telling Lily quite calmly, that she thought the red head was in denial. Grace then continued to add that she also thought Lily being silly and was just holding an old grudge against him and it was high tide that she let it go. After all, he hadn't _intended_ to hit her with that tripping curse back in forth year.

She had forgotten about _that_. Scowling, Lily made a mental note to add Corrine's name onto her list, and while she was it to all register Grace right under it.

"Really," Lily heard Grace tell Corrine (after all, she had been with Lily when it had happened). "That's what started it all, a misguided hex. It was suppose to hit that fifth year Slytherin boy, but it didn't. And that was three years ago!"

Corrine turned to Lily. "Is that all you've got against him, Lily, An old grudge?"

Indignant at her suggestion and the fact that it had stuck a cord (_had she be angry at him all this time because of that_) not helping, Lily quietly replied "Of course not, that would be silly!"

"Too right it would be," muttered Grace under her breath, avoiding Lily's eyes.

Corrine fought back a smirk, "So why don't you like him then, if not for an old grudge?"

Lily sat back and made herself comfortable against the pillows on her bed. "He annoys me," she said simply.

But her two friends didn't like her easy answer and pressed on, making Lily fess up entirely.

"Well," she sighed, "He's a bully isn't he? He's always hexing people at random in the hall. _And_," Lily continued, seeing Grace and Corrine trade unconvinced looks. "He's such a player! You only have to look out our window to see that it's the truth! He and his friends _always_ have girls over, always!" She breathed deeply, getting on a roll. "And he made my last two years a misery by consistently asking me to date him. Now people just think I'm one big joke! Just look at what happened with Thomas Boron! I bet that _never_ would have happened if James had just left me alone."

"That's in the past Lily," Corrine said kindly. "James has changed."

"Yeah, he has," Grace agreed. "Look Lily, headboy has been good for him. He doesn't constantly pester you for dates anymore does he?"

_Well no, not technically_, Lily thought to herself unconvinced. _But that doesn't stop him flirting through the dorm windows, not to mention showing up at random for lunch rendezvous,' which was sort of like him asking for a date; just without the asking part…_

Lily fell back onto her bed, "Life sucks," she moaned, hiding her head under a pillow. "It's _so_ unfair! I don't want to like him," Lily suddenly paused, idea coming to her. "And you know what?" she said, sitting up and looking at her two friends, "I wont!"

"What?" Grace said, dumfounded. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"It will be easy," Lily laughed. "All I have to do is find some other guy ('Good luck,' snorted Grace) and fall in love with him!" Lily was now walking over to her wardrobe, shifting through the junk that was littering the bottom before finally pulling out last year's year book. "I'll go through this (you guys will help me), make a list of the available guys, choose one, fall for him and him for me, and ta-da! James Potter is a nuisance no more!"

Corrine and Grace stared at Lily blankly. "That easy, huh?" Grace finally said after a long, awkward pause. "And this is going to help you how?"

Lily was stationed by the wardrobe, holding her yearbook to her chest, her (delusional, according to Grace) smile still firmly in place. "Well obviously once James sees that I'm madly in love with someone else, he'll get the hint and leave me alone. There will be no more window conversations, no more forced dates with him, none of that! And with out all of _that_ junk, I won't have all these stupid, confusing, conflicting thoughts to deal with. Honestly Grace, I thought you were smart, keep up with the play."

"Yeah," Grace whispered quietly to Corrine as Lily took out a scrappy looking piece of parchment and started browsing through the book for suitable bachelors. "I'm catching what she's throwing, I just don't understand why _now" _

Completely oblivious to her friends, Lily took out her 'to-do list' and on the back started to make another listing.

* * *

There. Sure, it's only taken a couple of years, but whose counting, eh? Now I really do guarantee that the next chapter won't be a few years in the making…honestly! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
